fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucio Numens
Lucio Numens is a Mage of Koma Inu, and a member of its team Ragtag. He had spent a great deal of time as an independent Mage and wanderer, but decided to join Koma Inu to find out what camaraderie truly means. Appearance Lucio wears a black and blue suit. The blazer is primarily blue, with the exception of the collar, pockets, and buttons, which are black. His dress pants are dark brown and he wears black loafers. Under his blazer is a black turtle neck, which has a necklace-like design on the upper portion of the chest. Most notably is his uniquely pointy hat, which he wears in a sideways position on his head. The hat itself is blue, with a black ribbon around it. He has dark blue hair, with one lock going between his eyes, and he has light skin. His eyes are also colored dark blue. Personality Lucio has spent most of his life on his own, and as such, isn't fully accustomed to the reactions of normal humans. While considerate of their feelings, he more often thinks in terms of logic. Despite his logical way of thinking, he is not immune to emotions. He is aware of how his actions affect others, and feels either happiness or sadness based upon how his comrades react. Lucio is very difficult to anger, but can be driven to rage if his hat is involved. When someone takes his hat he will politely ask them to return it. If they refuse, he will not hesitate to bring them down to retrieve his precious hat. History At a young age, Lucio came under the tutelage of a powerful Mage. He learned the art of magical manipulation and sensory perception, but soon his master had to leave him. As a parting gift, the master gave Lucio his signature hat. As an adult, Lucio became a wandering independent Mage, but curious about what being in a guild would be like, decided to join Koma Inu. Magic and Abilities Qui: A variation of Magic Alteration that involves the manipulation of one's internal magic to suit their needs, effectively making it Internal Magic Alteration. He can use it to sense the energy of every living thing, whether it uses magic, Curses, or is even an individual without magic from Edolas. He can simply feel everything happening around him, and can even fight with his eyes close, or blindfolded. Lucio sees different variations of magics in different colors. He can even see ambient eternano in the air, which appears as a light blue. When looking at an object that possesses no magic power in it whatsoever, it instead appears as a blank spot, allowing him to still react to it in the sea of ambient eternano that surrounds him. The only exception to his sensory capabilities is users of the Magic Stealth, or are otherwise in another dimension. Another aspect of this magic is the fact that Lucio can manipulate it to do practically anything he wants. He can use it to increase physical capabilities, recover from injury at an accelerated rate, attack his opponents internally, or phase through multiple opponents to strike them in a line. When attacking through the latter method, blue blasts of energy are seen exiting his target's body, while still being detrimental others who touch it. Lucio can even fire beams of his magical energy or manipulate them into different shapes, such as spheres or daggers. Any projectile that Lucio creates has the same capability as his physical attacks. Another interesting ability is his magic's ability to diffuse other forms of magic. While not as effective as wave, Lucio can use his own magic to weaken other spells it makes contact with, and hopefully overpower them. This skill also allows him to touch those who can normally become intangible, such as with Elemental Body techniques or density shifting, allowing him to effectively strike said individuals. This also is an excellent defensive skill, as he can create barriers or coat his body in his magic, possessing the same effect as his actual attacks. His attacks can be channeled through materials to attack from behind walls, or travel up conductible materials (which is anything that isn't magic proofed or Curse powered), to shock opponents with his magic. The aura of his magic even ensures that he doesn't need to directly touch his target to give them the force of a punch. As long as he can get within a one foot radius of his target, the target will still feel the full power of his strikes. The smallest touch from his attacks cause immediate muscle fatigue from internal damage. Prolonged, or direct damage to the body of his targets can even prove fatal. His Qui can even be used to maintain homeostasis, allowing him high resistance to heat and cold based attacks, as well as the ability to survive in extreme temperatures without the aid of any special kinds of clothing. Qui even has magnetic properties, allowing him to stick to walls, people, and other objects, not letting go until he negates the charge himself. This can even be used to walk on water or other non-solid surfaces. The final one of Lucio's Qui abilities is the ability to transfer magic power to others through direct contact with his magic, either in the form of a blast or direct physical contact. This can be done selectively, so it could pass through and damage an opponent, while merging with a teammate to increase their power. Through transferring all his remaining power into an ally, he can increase their power exponentially. * Flight: By focusing his magic power through his body, Lucio is capable of flight. The way he flies is by outstretching his arms, and seemingly gliding across the battlefield. His body also leaves a trail of his magical energy behind him. Anyone that touches it will be shocked by his magic power. Lucio can also fly around without making the appearance of him gliding, but he will not leave the trail behind himself. * Qui Magnet: A spell that Lucio can easily perform, and one of the most often used spells in his arsenal. Through contact with an object, Lucio is capable of surrounding it in a blanket of his magical energy. Any object surrounded with this field will then be attracted to any other objects surrounded by the field as well. However, Lucio can selectively turn on and off magnetic properties of the field on objects he's affected, even if he isn't directly touching them. This allows him to easily retrieve objects, most notably his hat, or send a multitude of objects towards his target to deal great damage. The field can only be removed by himself, another expert at energy manipulation, or some form of Nullification Magic. * Shockwave Fist: Lucio gathers his magical energy into one of his hands while aiming with the other one. He then moves his open palm forward, generating a beam of magical energy that strikes whatever's in range. If his target is right in front of him, he can either grab onto them to hold them down, or run a short distance to close a gap. Either of these two methods deal a much more hefty amount of damage when used to deal direct physical damage. When striking an enemy with this spell, it can travel through the initial target, and strike multiple enemies one after another, within a certain range. This spell is enough to easily crush large boulders. * Divine Sphere: Lucio charges his magical energy in his hands, forming it into the shape of a sphere. The longer he charges it, the greater it affects the power, speed, and size of the projectile. Anyone that touches the sphere during charging will be relentlessly shocked. He then fires the sphere from he hands. The sphere deals hefty damage to whoever it touches. Lucio can also manipulate this spell so that it can do one of two other things. It can be given a vacuum effect so that it draws in enemies so they can't escape, or pass through multiple enemies after it's fired. It takes approximately three seconds for this spell to reach optimal size, and can be stored inside of his body, allowing him to summon the fully charged sphere at a moment's notice, and strike his opponent as if it's a sneak attack. Lucio can also store the energy inside of him at anytime, and continue to finish charging the sphere after getting far enough away from his opponent. While in Ascension, Lucio is capable of using this spell with one hand, and can launch two Divine Spheres at once. ** God Orb: A variation of the Divine Sphere which utilizes several smaller spheres instead of one. Lucio charges his magical energy into nine separate spheres, which float behind his body. Lucio then points his arm towards his opponent, with his palm facing upwards, and the spheres slide off of his arm to assault his target in rapid succession. The individual spheres have one-ninth of the power of a fully charged Divine Sphere, making them more effective at bombarding foes due to their faster charging rate and faster rate of fire. Lucio also does not need to use the spheres upon summoning them, and they will continue to float behind him until he has decided to use every sphere. * Counter Strike: There are a three variations of this technique. The first is that Lucio manipulates his magical energy to produce several holograms of himself in response to an opponent's attack. He can use the momentary confusion to dodge an incoming attack, and then deliver a mighty kick, usually twice as powerful as whatever attack his opponent tried to use on him, from behind. The second variation is a more simple technique. Lucio simply dodges an incoming physical attack, and while open, Lucio delivers his own counter blow, striking them with a powerful punch. The third variation uses either of the previous variations' dodging methods, and then has Lucio deliver a paralyzing blow to his target. Like when struck with Lightning Magic, Lucio's counterattack this time leaves his opponent very briefly immobilized, and at Lucio's mercy. The counter itself does not deal that much damage for the third variation. The mechanics of this spell can also be used by Lucio to enable him to create several afterimages or clones to confuse enemies without the need to counterattack or be attacked in the first place. ** Feint: A variation of the Counter Strike. Through the manipulation of his energy, Lucio is capable of creating several images of himself, each one appearing as a blue silhouette of himself. At the same time, Lucio take son this appearance as well. The shifting of his energy also makes it impossible for his target to differentiate which Lucio is the real one by sight or energy sensing, allowing him to easily dodge attacks and hit enemies. While not limited by the amount of magical energy this technique requires, as it is very little, Lucio does require a large amount of concentration in order to use this spell correctly. If he becomes distracted at all, he will be unable to maintain this technique. As such, he generally only uses it in short bursts. * Holy Screen: Lucio holds out his hands in front of him, side by side, before moving them apart. This movement creates a large and sturdy barrier in front of him, implementing the standard abilities of Qui in order to make this spell both solid, and capable of weakening spells that head his way. Anyone that touches the barrier will, of course, also be fatigued from the contact, and will continue to do so until they let go. However, Lucio can also use his Qui to magnetize his opponent to his barrier, causing them to be unable to retreat, and allowing Lucio to constantly decrease their magic power until they pass out. * Deo Cannon: First Lucio holds his hands out in front of him, fanned out. Next, Lucio pulls his hands back next to his hip, as he charges his Qui into a small sphere. He then fires an incredibly large blast of his magical energy towards his opponent. The beam then proceeds to constantly bombard anyone struck by this spell with his magical energy, even passing through walls, without destroying them, to reach his target. The blast is much wider than the person, and Lucio can move his hands or body in order to target an opponent that isn't remaining stationary. Lucio can only use this spell after a long time of passive charging. It being passive means that Lucio only has to put minimal effort into charging this spell, gradually taking in eternano from the air. He only needs to focus the energy into the proper point for his spell. The best part is that, as this spell is charged while Lucio fights, it doesn't use up any extra magic power when used. If Lucio ends up winning a fight before using the Deo Cannon, Lucio will need to offload the energy through a brief dispersal of his magic from his body. Otherwise, this extra energy could prove harmful to his body. The energy only becomes dangerous if held in for a whole day, however. After using this spell, Lucio's body will immediately begin charging a new Deo Cannon. This is Lucio's most powerful technique. * God Head: A supportive technique to enhance Lucio's defense. Lucio covers himself in a solid version of his magical aura. This aura serves to weaken any magical spell that attempts to touch him, and provides some defense against most physical attacks, preventing them from actually making contact with his body. On top of this, anyone that so much as touches Lucio's spell will begin to feel fatigue, making this spell perfect against both long range, and close range combatants. Unfortunately, maintaining this spell constantly drains Lucio's magic power. Although not much is drained for every second of use, having it constantly active can take a toll on Lucio's magic power and stamina, and he'll more often wait to gauge an opponent's strength before attempting to activate it. * Avatar: A supportive technique to enhance Lucio's offense. By using his Qui on the inside of his body, instead of propelling it outside of it or using it as a covering, this temporarily increases his physical strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, as well as the potency of his spells and defenses. This increase is five times the amount of power that Lucio had available to himself at the time of usage. However, while this skill is incredibly useful, it has several drawbacks to prevent Lucio from overusing it. Lucio can only safely use this spell for five seconds. Using it for even one second more begins to wear down his body from the excessive surge of magical power inside his body. Even though he'll be stronger as a result of using it longer, as soon as he deactivates it, the damage done will immediately catch up to him, making an unwise trade off. Also, upon being used, this spell has a twenty second cool down, meaning that he can't use it again until twenty seconds have passed after deactivation. Using it again before the cool down has ended will yield the same results as if he had tried using it for more than five seconds. However, as long as he stays within his five second time limit, and doesn't use it during the twenty second cool down, he'll be able to continue using the spell without any problems. Ascension: A state undergone by some non-Slayers after having undergone a great deal of emotional stress. For Lucio it was his despair over being alone for so many years after his master left. Although his internal structure goes through a metamorphosis, Lucio's external appearance does not change whatsoever. This transformation increases Lucio's overall physical capabilities, as well as his magical prowess. Lucio's Ascension ability increases his power the more damage he takes. This means that the more his opposition harms him, the more damage Lucio's own spells will do to his aggressor. His other physical abilities will increase as well, giving him more strength and speed to assault his opposition with. Also, the more damage he takes from a particular ability or spell, the less damage it will do to him as he continues to fight. This overall makes his Ascension form incredibly dangerous. This form also affects the abilities of his Qui. In addition to the increase in damage his spells do the more damage he takes, Lucio's Qui gains the ability to deal external damage at the same level as the internal damage he deals. Not only that, but these two methods of attack go off at the same time, dealing crippling external and internal damage. His spells also gain a unique burning ability, which cause the target to feel immense burning pain from his Qui attacks, even affecting those with immunity to heat or flames. The pain these Qui attacks cause are more psychological as opposed to physical, but the pain feels so real that his target's body actually causes burn marks to appear on their body, using the principal of mind over matter. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Lucio excels in hand to hand combat, even matching masters of the art in one on one combat. His style uses punches, kicks, and open-palm strikes to the utmost degree. And his unique Qui allows him to harm opponents without making direct contact. On top of this, Lucio is so skilled in hand to hand combat, that he often fights with one hand on his hat, making sure it doesn't fall off or get damaged, demonstrating his immense prowess in melee combat by fighting one-handed, and preferring the usage of kicks when fighting this way. When serious, however, he'll remove his hat and fight using both arms, increasing his proficiency in combat threefold due to the lack of distraction. He is also quite skilled in midair combat, making him just as effective while flying in terms of melee combat. In both mediums he focuses on using his reflexes to dodge and assault his opponents with his Qui attacks. Overall, his magic combined with his masterful hand to hand skills makes him an incredibly dangerous opponent. * Mushin: Through his rigorous Qui training, as well as his expertise in martial arts, Lucio has mastered the state of Mushin in combat. This is a mental state wherein all his negative emotions are lifted from his mind, making him able to focus absolutely on the battle at hand. At the same time, this mental state increases Lucio's instincts to such a degree that he doesn't need to think before he attacks. His body moves automatically, independently of his thoughts, allowing him to strategize and gather power while his body does the fighting for him. Despite the techniques incredible usefulness, This does not increase Lucio's overall physical abilities anymore than they already are. As such, a faster opponent will still be able to strike him effectively, but he will not be affected by sneak attacks or feints. Enhanced Strength: Lucio can break stone with his bare hands, with or without magic. His physical strength isn't as great as some, but is nonetheless impressive. In comparison to normal humans, Lucio is in peek physical condition, with strength superior to that of the physically strongest men in the world, in terms of those who generally do not use magic. His strength is enough to knock out normal humans with a single blow, or even weaker mages. He more than makes up for any lack of strength he has with his magic, which can be used to further increase his physical power to allow him to shatter steel. On top of this, his strength can be enhanced even further by using his Ascension. Immense Durability: Lucio can take a severe beating and still get back to his feet to continue the fight. It seems as though he only gets more durable with every strike he endures, even when not in Ascension. His body's immense resilience makes it incredibly difficult to keep him down. No matter what people throw at him, he just seems to always get back up. Lucio can also use his Qui and ascension to further increase his physical strength. He can withstand being stabbed through his limbs, and even take a metal hammer to the gut. His durability is possibly his greatest purely physical ability that he has. Immense Speed: Lucio has incredible movement speed and reflexes. He seems to almost be teleporting because of how fast he can maneuver around his opponents. By using his Qui, he can move even faster, running and flying so fast he can match, and even exceed High Speed users, or counteract the slowed perception of Slowing Magic. His speed also allows him to process things at a much faster pace, even allowing him to react opponent's faster than himself, and counterattack their attacks, whether it be a barrage of punches or opposition using speed-enhancement to try and catch him off guard. This speed is even more impressive considering that it is his natural speed, which can be increased even further through the usage of his Qui and the power of Ascension. This speed is greatly supplemented by his Mushin, allowing him to read his opponent's movements without even thinking and react accordingly. Enhanced Agility: Lucio has a fair amount of agility to compliment his speed. He's capable of jumping both on and around his opponent while fighting, and moving his body in midair to avoid attacks launched at him. He is rather flexible, capable of lifting his legs incredibly high in the air before bringing them down with excessive force. He also shows great skill is gymnastics, utilizing backflips and standing on even the thinnest of objects without losing his balance. The latter skill can be attributed to his Qui's ability to stick to objects, however. Nevertheless, Lucio's great agility often compliments his fighting style, allowing to deal devastating attacks while avoiding those of his opponent. Immense Magic Power: Lucio has trained most of his life, culminating his magic power to inhuman levels. He can expel large quantities of his magical power over a large stretch of time, without showing any fatigue, and use several supposedly magically taxing spells without making so much as a dent in his power. This power is made even more useful due to his expert magic control, allowing him to utilize his spells to their fullest extant without using any excess energy. His Qui skill and power is even considered greater than that of Drake Doomkaiser and the Adams Family, who trained extensively in the usage of this form of magic. His ability to use Ascension is another testament to his power, allowing him to exceed his body's natural limits to become even stronger. Through rigorous mental training, mostly through meditation, Lucio also learned the art of masterful energy manipulation, allowing him to use the absolute minimum amount of magic power to attain the best possible results. When exerting a large amount of magic power, Lucio's aura is colored blue, and can even seem to heal minor wounds, either his own, or those nearby. When using Ascension, his aura is blue with a tinge of red. Trivia Lucio is Spanish for light. Numens is the Latin word for divinity or godly aura. Lucio's appearance is based off of Riley from the Pokémon franchise. Lucio is the only member of Ragtag to have a surname. Lucio's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Koma Inu Mage